Primeras experiencias
by Hopeful girl
Summary: Una charla entre Izaya y Simon, y un Shizuo curioso y en modo espía, puede ayudar a que nuevos sentimientos nazcan... Y estos sentimientos, dan a las primeras experiencias de ambos...
1. ¿Hablamos?

**Les traigo aquí otro fic nuevecito y recién salido del horno. ¡Mi primer Shizaya! Cuanto esperé poder hacer algún fic sobre esta pareja. Este fic está dedicado a todas los y las fans de Durarara! Los personajes no me pertenecen, qué más quisiera, si me pertenecieran, habría más yaoi en DRRR!... Ahora, les dejo con el fic~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Hablamos?**

-¡Oye!- Una potente voz llamó a Izaya. El nombrado se giró para ver de quién provenía la voz.

-¿Simon?- Izaya, sorprendido, quedó un poco extrañado al ser llamado por este. El ruso sonrió ante el asombro del Informante, y le golpeó en el ojo, tan fuerte, que le hizo volar de la fuerza hasta caer, estrellándose contra una placa que decía "Love". Ambos empezaron a hablar en ruso, la lengua materna del vendedor de sushi.

-Oye, tengo algo que decirte, pero no va a gustarte. Eres tan cobarde que me das risa- y tras el comentario, el ruso, se rió.

-Sí… sé que soy un cobarde. Pero, Simon, yo amo mi propia cobardía.

-¿Recuerdas a la novia de Masaomi? Ella llamó a mi tienda. Ella nos dijo todo sobre ti y sobre lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Saki? ¿Por qué ella…?

-Porque está realmente enamorada de Masaomi. Parece que ella te traicionó.

-Ya veo… Saki… ¿Eh?

Shizuo, pasaba por allí, y le interesó la conversación, pero no quería hacerse notar, y se escondió detrás de un arbusto, aunque el ruso sí que se dio cuenta, no se lo dijo a Izaya.

-Oye, Izaya…- continuó el ruso. Shizuo, se asustó un poco, ya que pensó que iba a revelarle que él se hallaba allí. Pero se alegró de que no lo hiciera- No abuses demasiado de esta ciudad.

-Simon, te dije que realmente amo a la gente.

-No trates de engañarme con esa lógica. En realidad, lo único que quieres es no perder contra Shizuo ¿verdad?- el nombrado, que aún se encontraba escondido, se aguantó una pequeña risita- Simplemente tienes un complejo con Shizuo ¿No?- ante esto, Izaya rió- No te das cuenta de que los que te rodean pueden saber lo que estás pensando.

-Simon… Eres una persona totalmente diferente cuando hablas en ruso. Y no es eso… simplemente… no puedo dejarlo ir.

Shizuo, ante este comentario, se quedó sorprendido, no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Qué quiso decir con "No puedo dejarlo ir"? Necesitaba preguntárselo… Pero ¿Y si se enfadaba por haberlo espiado? Dejó que Izaya se fuera a donde tenía que ir. Simon, cuando pasó por al lado de Shizuo, le miró y le sonrió, luego siguió andando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al día siguiente, Shizuo iba andando por Ikebukuro fumándose un cigarro, y le pareció extraño que el Informante no estuviera por allí incordiándole. ¿Y si se sentía incómodo por algo…? No, él no podía pensar en ello, era demasiado estúpido, era su enemigo. Y se fue a hablar con las dos personas que podrían decirle si sabían algo de él.

-Shinra, Celty, abrid.

-No puede ser ¡No puede ser!- dijo Shinra emocionado- es la primera vez que no nos rompes la puerta. Gracias, Shizuo- dijo mientras le abrazaba. Celty, notando la cara de molestia de Shizuo, tiró del cuello de la bata del doctor hacia atrás para que separase.

-Gracias…- dijo Shizuo mirando a Celty. Esta, tecleó en su móvil un "De nada" como respuesta-Venía a preguntaros una cosa ¿Sabéis dónde está Izaya?

La cara de la motociclista y del científico fue de asombro total.

-Shizuo, la próxima vez que preguntes algo así, déjame que tenga una bebida en la mano, así, cuando lo digas, puedo escupirlo y da un efecto cómico- ante este comentario, Celty dio una colleja a Shinra- Perdón. Pero antes de que te lo diga ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ahora mismo no está en Ikebukuro ¿Verdad? ¿Lo vas a matar en su casa? Eso es injusto…

-No lo voy a matar- entonces Shinra se sorprendió mucho más de lo que ya estaba- Maldición, solo quiero decirle una cosa.

-E-está bien… Si no está en su despacho, tiene que estar en su casa. Como tú has dicho, no está en Ikebukuro, por lo tanto, tiene que estar por allí.

-Vale, gracias.

Shizuo salió en busca de Izaya. Primero fue a su despacho, pero nadie respondió. Por lo tanto, tenía que encontrarse en su casa. Pero también pensó en otra cosa importante ¿Qué le diría? No podía preguntarle directamente, tampoco podía ser cursi, y menos aún ser borde. En realidad ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera tenía una certeza de qué podía ocurrir. Además… ¿Por qué necesitaba ver a Izaya? No sabía ni qué decirle. Pero aún así, siguió andando a casa de Izaya, pero cuando llegó a casa de este, no había nadie. Estuvo a punto de echar la puerta abajo, pero no le pareció buena idea. Iba a llamarle, pero tampoco le parecía buena idea, y lo único que hizo fue irse a casa. Se sentía un poco cobarde, pero… ¿Cobarde por qué? Maldita sea, no se aclaraba. Se dirigió a su casa, y cuando iba a entrar, vio en el escalón a Izaya sentado, con unas gafas de sol puestas. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

-Hola Shizu-chan- Izaya, sonriéndole, le saludaba con la mano

-Izaya-kun- dijo gritando- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué llevas gafas de sol?

-Venía de visita- dijo sonriente como siempre- y que pasa ¿No puedo llevar gafas de sol? Hace sol.

-Sí, y alguien te dio un buen golpe ¿No?

-¿Ya te lo han contado? -Se rió- Cómo vuelan las noticias aquí en Ikebukuro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? Dilo antes de que te mate…- dijo agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta, acercándole a él- le sorprendió el hecho de que se sonrojara. Intentó escapar, pero no podía, ya que Shizuo le tenía bien agarrado del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Suéltame… Quiero decirlo de manera natural…

-Está bien… Como escapes, te mataré…

-Vale. Yo… Lo siento, no puedo decirlo- y salió corriendo. Shizuo, más cabreado que nunca, sin razón alguna, empezó a perseguirlo.

-¡IZAYAAAAAAAA, TE MATARÉ! ¡COBARDE!

-Ahí van otra vez…- dijo Kadota con cara de resignación

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sí! Si Shizuo pilla a Izaya ¿Tendrán sexo?- Erika, estaba emocionada como siempre, pensando en que esos dos tenían un romance, y tras el último comentario, Kadota le tapó la boca.

-Pero es cierto que Simon pidió que si veía a ambos corriendo por la ciudad que se lo impidiésemos- Dijo Togusa.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Chicos, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, vamos a bloquear a Izaya.

-¿Cómo? Pero él sabe parkour y puede saltarnos por encima. ¿Qué hacemos?- Walker se metió también en la conversación

-Hazme caso, ya verás cómo nos sale bien la jugada- afirmó Kadota.

Los cuatro hicieron una barrera en la estrecha callejuela, de manera casual y se pusieron a llamar a Izaya.

-Eh Izaya, ven aquí, necesitamos tu ayuda. Sí, ven, aquí- dijo Walker saludando a Izaya.

-Me encantaría pero ahora mismo no puedo- entonces, Erika, Kadota y Togusa lo agarraron fuertemente.

-Lo siento, es que es urgente- Miraron a Shizuo, el cual salió corriendo más rápido hacia allí.

-Maldita sea, soltadme- Izaya, al ver que Shizuo se acercaba más y más, entraba cada vez más en pánico- Por favor, os ayudaré en lo que sea después, pero ahora mismo no.

-Afróntalo- dijo Kadota sentenciando a Izaya, cuando vio a Shizuo al lado suyo, y soltaron a Izaya un poco, no sin dejar de rodearle. Entonces, Erika, como buena fangirl, empujó a Izaya "inocentemente" hacia Shizuo, haciendo que se agarrara a su pecho.

-Malditos traidores… - Izaya estaba sonrojado, aún agarrando a Shizuo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Oye, dime de una maldita vez lo que me tenías que decir- Shizuo se encontraba impaciente, con el corazón desbocado. Izaya se encontraba en el mismo estado y no podía decir nada. Izaya, se las arregló para intentar escapar de nuevo, pero Erika se lo impidió poniéndole una zancadilla, haciendo que Izaya se cayera.

-Admitidlo de una vez, ambos estáis enamorados el uno del otro…- Dijo Erika para rematar. Kadota y Togusa pusieron cara de sorpresa, Walker la miró como siempre y Shizuo e Izaya se sonrojaron. Izaya, primero se rió, luego se levantó del suelo, los miró y por último, salió corriendo con toda su fuerza. Erika miró a Shizuo de nuevo, el cual se quedó un poco parado- ¿A qué esperas? Corre tras él.

Shizuo hizo caso a Erika y salió corriendo tras él. ¿Y si era eso? Ahora se estaba imaginando las cosas que Erika pensaba que podrían hacer Izaya y él y maldijo a esa chica, a Izaya y a sí mismo. En el fondo le gustaba, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo ¿Y si era eso y no odio? ¿Y si le perseguía solo por verle y no para intentar matarle? Vio que Izaya se dirigía a la calle principal, y se acercaba al sushi, y en la puerta se encontraba Simon. Vio como Simon metía a Izaya dentro y le decía unas palabras. Izaya se asustó al ver a Shizuo, pero salió corriendo hacia dentro. El rubio se acercó a Simon porque le sorprendió lo que hizo.

-Oye Simon ¿Desde cuándo ayudas a Izaya?- Ante esta pregunta, el ruso empezó a reírse.

-Si te digo que ahora mismo te voy a ayudar a ti también, no sabría si sería cierto o no. Tenéis que hablar sí o sí. Entra y ve a la habitación privada.

-¿Izaya y yo hablar? Ni que fuéramos amigos…- ante la mirada amenazante de Simon, Shizuo lo pensó bien y entró- Está bien.

Se dirigió a la habitación que dijo Simon, y se encontró a Izaya sentado en el suelo con las rodillas recogidas con los brazos y su cabeza apoyada en estas. Había dejado la chaqueta en un lado de la habitación, por lo tanto, no tenía nada con lo que defenderse, ni siquiera su navaja. Shizuo no sabía si entrar o quedarse allí afuera, pero algo le dijo que entrara y se enfrentara ya de una vez a ese miedo que le estaba entrando y a hablar con él.

-Oye, pulga ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Izaya se sorprendió al oír la voz de Shizuo, pero siguió con la misma postura.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- simuló una pequeña risa, pero se encontraba sin ánimos como para reír como siempre lo hacía- parece que la gente está últimamente traicionándome, primero Saki, y ahora Simon… ¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar- Izaya se asustó un poco, pero no lo hizo notar- Oí todo lo que ocurrió ayer cuando Simon te golpeó… y lo que dijiste…- se sentó al lado de Izaya.

-¿Qué dije? No me acuerdo bien…- dijo aún con la misma pose, intentando que no se le viera la cara, aún así, sorbió la nariz, lo cual notó Shizuo.

-Izaya… Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo- pero Izaya hizo caso omiso de lo que Shizuo le dijo. Shizuo no sabía qué hacer, conocía perfectamente que Izaya estaba llorando, y se le rompió el corazón, y entonces se le vino a la cabeza una idea descabellada, un tanto estúpida para él. Puso un brazo alrededor de Izaya, y lo acercó hacia él. Por el contacto, Izaya se asustó e intentó alejarse, pero Shizuo le estaba sujetando con fuerza- ¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando, no seas ridículo…

-Entonces muéstrame tu cara- Shizuo, le cogió con la mano libre de la barbilla y le hizo girarse hacia él y vio que unas lágrimas caían de él- Estás llorando.

-No… estoy…- y entonces rompió en llanto, mientras se tapaba los ojos- vale ¿Y qué pasa si lloro?- Shizuo se acercó a la cara del pelinegro y le limpió las lágrimas con la mano que antes sujetaba la barbilla del Informante.

-No pasa nada…- se acercó a los labios y los besó. Fue un pequeño beso, dulce, como un roce. No le dio tiempo a Izaya de negarse cuando ya Shizuo había posado sus labios en los suyos.

-¿Por… Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque quería… No sé qué narices ha pasado estos días… yo… me estoy sintiendo atraído hacia ti… No te vayas a reír o te mato… No sé cómo ha pasado, tú y yo somos enemigos, pero es como si no pudiera dejarte.

-Shizu-chan… Yo siento lo mismo… es como si necesitara tu atención todo el día- ríe- empecé estudiando a los humanos y he acabado siendo uno. Te odiaba y ahora te quie… Es la primera vez que no comprendo nada…- el Informante se sonrojó.

Shizuo, ante las palabras y el sonrojo del pelinegro, le besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue más pasional, colocando las manos en el tronco del menor e Izaya alrededor del cuello del rubio. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, y cuando lo hicieron querían hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Yo…- dijeron al unísono. Estuvieron durante un rato diciendo, no, tú primero, no tú… Hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en decirlo al mismo tiempo- Yo… te quiero- ambos se abrazaron, y disfrutaron del abrazo.

-Por cierto Shizu-chan… ¿Por qué comenzamos a pelear?

-No me acuerdo… ¿Tú te acuerdas?

-En absoluto…- se abrazó a él y sonrió.

Un Simon contento miraba desde detrás de la puerta, y pensaba que al fin habían apartado sus problemas y que Ikebukuro ahora sería un lugar más… ¿Tranquilo?

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR (AUTORA)**

Oioioioi, esta Erika es todo una loquilla. Me he divertido haciendo este fic por diversos motivos:

1) Aparecía mis queridos pañuelos azules. Todos intentando ayudar a la pareja, y Erika, tan fujoshi como siempre~

2) Siempre quise escribir acerca de una persecución.

3) Bitch pls, aparece Simon. Simon es el p*** amo.

Espero que os haya gustado molto moltere y sigan leyendo~


	2. ¿Primera cita?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Primera cita?**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Shizuo e Izaya habían empezado a salir como pareja, y todos agradecían la paz que había en Ikebukuro, y que estos dos no estuvieran persiguiéndose intentando matarse el uno al otro. Shizuo iba paseando por Ikebukuro, y se encontró a Kadota, Walker, Erika y Togusa. Erika salió corriendo hacia Shizuo con brillitos en los ojos y muy emocionada.

-Shizuo, Shizuo- le agarró de las manos a Shizuo. Este se sonrojó un poco, porque esa escena parecía la de una fan diciéndole a un idol lo mucho que lo admiraba y que si le podía firmar un autógrafo- ¿Has tenido sexo ya con Izaya? ¿Y una cita?- Los tres hombres amigos de Erika fueron corriendo hacia ella para apartarla de Shizuo, pidieron disculpas y se fueron con Erika agarrada para que no se escapara. Shizuo estuvo pensando es que no había tenido sexo ni una cita con él. Pero quería ir poco a poco. No quería que ninguno de los dos se echara atrás por algún movimiento brusco en la relación. Era cierto que quería una cita con él para hablar y dar un paseo. En ese momento lo llamó por teléfono para quedar a comer. Eso sería una cita.

-¿Shizu-chan? ¿Necesitas algo?- el Informante tardó un poco en contestar, pero al final lo cogió.

-Em… Izaya, pensaba que si… ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?- estaba un poco rojo pero sobre todo, nervioso.

-Al fin me lo pides Shizu-chan, ¿A qué hora?

-¿Dentro de media hora te recojo?

-Perfecto. Adiós, Shizu-chan- Shizuo notaba un poco de alivio, pero pensó que como era una cita, debía arreglarse un poco, y se dirigió a casa. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa celeste que no usaba mucho, pero que estaba limpia y eso le bastó, luego, se dirigió a casa del Informante, que estaba ya esperándole abajo, con su peinado de siempre, pero con una camisa rosa y unos pantalones blancos. Cuando vio al rubio, salió corriendo y se le abrazó. Shizuo tomó la barbilla de Izaya y lo besó en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, al principio, Izaya estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, lo cual hizo que Shizuo se asustara, pensando que fue muy brusco, pero al ver la sonrisa tan bonita que Izaya le dedicó, se relajó. Lo cogió de la mano y se fueron andando hacia el restaurante de sushi ruso de su amigo Simon. Toda la gente que paseaba por Ikebukuro se quedaba atónita viendo a esos dos de la mano, sonrientes y hablando como si fueran una pareja feliz. Aunque eso es lo que eran. Reservaron una habitación privada para comer tranquilos. Hicieron un pedido, el cual tardó poco en venir. Cuando llegó, Shizuo cogió los palillos, y notó que Izaya le miraba parpadeando y sonriendo.

-Shizu-chan… ¡Dame de comer!

-¿Qué?- El rubio se sonrojó un poco, pero cogió un trozo de sushi con los palillos y lo llevó a la boca de Izaya, quien lo comió de la manera más provocativa que había. Después le miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera adorable. Shizuo se quedó un poco asombrado. Izaya se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Shizu-chan… Te quie…ro- Shizuo tomó el mentón del menor y besó sus labios. Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero luego se fue intensificando, hasta acabar jugando con sus lenguas. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos. Izaya jadeó, y Shizuo le dio un trago al sake. Izaya le cogió del brazo y le sonrió, con un pequeño sonrojo. Shizuo entendió la señal, y en vez de besarle directamente, se colocó medio trozo de sushi dentro de la boca y la otra mitad fuera. Se acercó a Izaya y este, al morder el trozo, pegó sus labios con Shizuo. Este colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del de pelo azabache, y este, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-Pulga.

-Protozoario.

Y ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez de manera tierna.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR (AUTORA, LECHES)**

¿No os parecen monos cuando "discuten"? No hay nada más cuco que Izaya portándose como un mocoso travieso y Shizuo aguantándolo, aunque todos sabemos que disfrutan siendo así~ Próximo capítulo, aparecerá cierta persona desagradable... CHAN CHAN CHAN.

Rou se despide~


	3. ¿Primera discusión de pareja?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Primera discusión de pareja?**

Izaya iba caminando felizmente dando saltitos por todo Ikebukuro. Si nadie supiera que las cosas les están yendo bien con Shizuo, la gente pensaría que está planeando algo diabólico. Estaba pensando en que podría cocinar para Shizuo, que podían ir a dar un paseo, sentarse en el parque mientras se veían la puesta de sol… Hasta que los vio. Vio a SU Shizu-chan con la humana a la que más odiaba en todo el mundo, esa mujer llamada Vorona, que había intentado quitarle diversas veces a su Shizu-chan, ahora intentaba quitárselo una vez más, lo sabía. Esa rubia de bote estaba demasiado cerca de su Shizu-chan, él era un Dios ¿Por qué no la quitó de en medio? Fácil respuesta, porque cree que Shizuo se alejaría de él si lo hacía. Entonces… ¿Eso significaba que Shizuo estaba con él por conveniencia? ¿Por diversión? ¿No era por amor? ¿A él quien le gustaba era Vorona? Entonces está bien, él puede seguir adelante, y puede engañarle con alguien… ¿Pero con quién? ¿Con Mikado? No, Mikado solo tenía ojos para Kida. ¿Con Kida? No, él estaba con Saki, por lo que, tanto Saki como Kida, no podía pedirles ayuda. ¿A Namie? No, se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorada de su hermano. ¿A Anri? No, ella no podía sentir amor por nadie, lo cual sabía Shizuo. Solo le quedaba una opción, y fue directo al lugar.

-Por favor, Simon, ayúdame.

-No.

-Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho lo que tenía en mente…

-Pero sí sé que tiene que ver con Shizuo y no quiero verme involucrado.

-¿Podrías fingir ser mi amante?

-¿Acabas de oír lo que acabo de decir?

-Sí, pero por favor, ayúdame, tengo que comprobarlo…

-Lo siento pero yo ya tengo pareja, así que no.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?- dijo Izaya con emoción.

-Como si te lo fuese a decir… Una cosa que aprendí es que jamás debería contarte ningún secreto.

-Vale, pero que sepas que tarde o temprano me enteraré, y te estaré chichando hasta que me aburra…- hizo una breve pausa y siguió- Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, adiós- y se asomó por la puerta, y al no ver a Shizuo, salió. Siguió andando, y en un momento, se puso a pensar que si de verdad él era amado realmente por el rubio, y, despistado, se chocó contra alguien. Iba a contestarle, pero vio que era Vorona. Era su oportunidad.

-Vaya, vaya, si es el Informante de Ikebukuro… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- decía la rubia con desdén.

-Lo mismo que tú, estar- dijo Izaya como contraataque, pero aún así, no podía hacérselo notar, y sonrió.

-Me he enterado de lo tuyo con Shizuo, pero no me lo creía y tenía que preguntaros ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, por supuesto. Llevamos unas semanas saliendo ya. Él es mi novio, y yo soy su novio- a esta frase, le añadió una sonrisa aún más hipócrita que la anterior.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero pareces tenso…

-No… ¿No serás tú la tensa de que yo tenga lo que quiero, y tú no?

-Lo sabías… pero ¿Sabes? Cualquier día, Shizu-chan se hartará de ti y se dará cuenta de lo impresionante que soy, entonces tú estarás a la altura de la mierda y yo, me reiré de ti.

-Ya veremos cuando descubra que eres una asesina a sueldo- añadió cierta ironía a su tono de voz.

-Atrévete a decírselo y morirás.

-Intenta matarme, no creo que seas capaz…- Vorona, enfurecida, se lanzó contra Izaya, y ambos se pusieron a pelear. Shizuo, que pasaba por allí y vio la agitación, al ver a ambas personas pelear, se dirigió hacia allí y cogió a Izaya en brazos sin ninguna dificultad para llevárselo a otro lado.

-¡Tú! Me debes una explicación. ¿Qué haces peleando con Vorona?

-Ella empezó…

-Izaya, no me mientas.

-Al menos yo no soy infiel…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando con infiel?

-Shizuo, suéltame… - Shizuo, al no oír el típico "Shizu-chan" por parte de Izaya le preocupó.

-Izaya, ¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Por qué cojones te estabas peleando con Vorona? Comprende que ella me cae bien, y le tengo mucho cariño…

-¡PUES SI TANTO CARIÑO LE TIENES, VETE CON ELLA!- Izaya, por segunda vez en su vida, se quebró. No lloró, simplemente sintió la necesidad de huir, pero Shizuo, lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo besó.

-No seas imbécil, pulga, a ella le tengo cariño porque ella me cae bien y es mi amiga. Pero tú eres mi novio. Tú eres algo más… Ahora vámonos antes de que sigáis peleándoos. Y mañana más os vale que os disculpéis…

-Pero Shizu-chan…- Izaya se encontraba haciendo un puchero- Ella quiere alejarte de mí…

-Me imagino que solo bromeaba… Pero lo llevasteis demasiado lejos…

-No me intentes engañar, Shizu-chan, yo sé cómo es… ya la conozco… Por algo me habré puesto a pelear con ella…

-Hm… Bueno, pero al menos haz un esfuerzo por no pelearte con ella… Por favor…

-E-está bien…- Dijo Izaya desviando la mirada, un poco sonrojado…

-Anda, y no vuelvas a liarla más.

-Vale… Pero, Shizuo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Izaya?- le miró a los ojos y vio intentar acercarse a su cara, y entendió que quería que le besara, y acercó sus labios a los labios del pelinegro, agarrándole de la cintura, y el más bajo, de los hombros. Empezaron con leves contactos en los labios, luego profundizaron los besos, jugando con sus lenguas, el más bajo sonrojado por completo y Shizuo, excitado, tomo a Izaya de la mano con fuerza y se lo llevó a tirones. Lo llevó a un callejón y empezó a manosear el trasero del informante mientras lo besaba con pasión.

-Shizuo, ya sé que soy deseable, pero… ¿Aquí? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-No puedo aguantar más…

-Pues te lo arreglas tú solo… Tienes una mano ¿No? Es demasiado repentino para hacerlo ahora…

-Maldita sea, no me hagas esperar.

-Shi-zu-chan… Aquí no…- suelta un gemido al morderle el cuello y lo intenta separar, pero el rubio es más fuerte y no puede contra su fuerza- E-esto se considera violación ¿Lo sabías?

-Izaya… Estás gimiendo… No se considera violación si lo estás disfrutando. Déjame hacerlo…

-No…

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR (AUTOOOOOOOORA, VUELVO A REPETIRLO)**

Sí, ese personaje desagradable era Vorona, alias "maldita rusa asesina roba-novios". Pero al final, Izaya se salió con la suya~

Siento cortar el capítulo ahí~ A Rou les gusta trollearos ¿Eh? Gomen Gomen~

Siguiente capítulo, lemon~ No os tapéis la cara ni finjáis vergüenza, sé que todos queréis verles dándole al tema.


	4. ¿Primera vez?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Primera vez?**

A Izaya muy pocas cosas le sorprendían, casi nada, en este mundo. Pero siempre había algo que lo sorprendía, y ese era su rubio. Pero esta sorpresa era extraña. En su corta vida, Izaya había hecho muchas cosas, pero había algo que, pese a tener una cara hermosa, no había hecho, y era tener relaciones sexuales. Antes de conocer a Shizuo, nunca se había interesado en el hecho romántico. Pero cuando lo conoció, no podía parar de intentar llamar su atención, aunque fuera para pelear. Al final acabó con quien quería, pero lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas y se sintiera nervioso. Shizuo estaba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo en ese callejón oscuro, besándolo con pasión, mordiendo su cuello.

-Shizuo… Si vamos a follar… ¿Podemos hacerlo en otro lado? No tendría gracia que nos pillaran en plena faena aquí.

-Deja de provocarme entonces…- Una mano de Shizuo vagaba por el pálido torso de Izaya, mientras con la otra, se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones.

-Shizu-chan… Ngh… Aquí no… En otro lugar más tranquilo u oculto…

-Cállate ya…- Le dio un beso con lengua para acallarlo, mientras que le quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos con su natural fuerza de un tirón- Se nota que quieres hacerlo, lo haces para provocar… Estás gimiendo como una perra en celo…

-N-no Shizu-chan… No lo hagas…- Al notar un dedo en su entrada, chilla- ¡ES MI PRIMERA VEZ, MALDITO UNICELULAR!

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Shizuo soltó una pequeña risa, sacando el dedo.

-Gilipollas, no te rías de mí…- Izaya estaba haciendo un puchero- ¡Shizu-chan!

-Vale, vale. Seré… Bueno, o intentaré ser "gentil" contigo.

-¡Shizu-chan, no digas cosas raras!- Izaya volvió a hacer un puchero. Shizuo volvió a introducir ese dedo que ya había introducido antes junto a otro más- Shizu-chan… Du-duele…

-Aguanta un poco más…- Izaya estaba colocado con sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Shizuo y con sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Shizuo tenía el pantalón desabrochado y su enorme erección aprisionaba contra sus calzoncillos, y metía un tercer dedo en la entrada de Izaya. Por cada movimiento de dedos, el pelinegro soltaba un gemido, lo cual hacía que, junto con su sonrojada cara, los ojos cubiertos de pequeñas lágrimas y los labios entreabiertos.

-Shi-zu-chan… ¿Me… Me vas a meter todo eso dentro…? ¿Me quieres matar?

-Tranquilo, no te dolerá…- Colocó a Izaya a cuatro patas y sin avisarle, le dio una estocada, fuerte, haciendo que Izaya diera un fuerte gemido de dolor.

-Ahh…- Izaya empezó a sollozar, gimiendo con fuerza- Protozoo, duele… P-para… Es… demasiado grande…- Shizuo, iba a seguir penetrándole, pero oír ese ruego le hizo parar, llevando la mano al miembro de Izaya para aliviar el dolor.

-Shi… Shizu-chan… Ngh…- Izaya no podía parar de gemir, y Shizuo iba cada vez con más velocidad y más fuerza. Su miembro palpitaba en la entrada del de cabello azabache, y este apretaba los puños intentando no gemir.

-Izaya… Hm… Gime más… Ni se te ocurra contenerte… O pararé…

-Shizu-chan… N-ni se te ocurra parar… Ahhh… Ngh…- Empezó a gemir con mucha fuerza, mientras Shizuo le iba dando con más y más fuerza.

En un momento, Izaya soltó un gemido más fuerte de lo normal, por lo que Shizuo descubrió que había descubierto su punto x. Empezó a dar estocadas con toda la fuerza que Shizuo tenía, haciendo que Izaya pidiera más y más. En un instante, ambos no pudieron más y se vinieron, Shizuo en el interior de Izaya, y el pelinegro en el suelo.

-Shizu-chan… ¡Bruto! ¡Bestia! Me duele…- Izaya se encontraba sentado ahora encima de Shizuo, y este lo abrazaba, sonriente.

-Yo también te quiero…- Shizuo, tras decir esto le besó el cuello y le abrazó de nuevo, oliéndole.

-Yo… yo… No puedo…

-¿El qué no puedes, pulga?- Shizuo se encontraba ahora acariciándole el pelo, ambos ensimismados en su mundo, aunque estuvieran completamente desnudos en un callejón.

-E-eso… -El informante se giró y tomó su ropa, pero no se movió más, le dolía demasiado el trasero.

-Dilo…

-Te qu-qu-qui…- Izaya estaba nervioso por primera vez en su vida, demasiado excitado, pero nervioso.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?- Al ver el sonrojo de Izaya, Shizuo se acercó y le besó con pasión desmesurada- Dilo.

-Te quie…ro.

-Vaya pulga, pareces ahora más sumiso…

-Idiota, idiota, idiota- Izaya empezó a darle manotazos a Shizuo, pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para moverse- ¡Ah!

-Me da a mí que no te puedes mover- El rubio tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, y dejó a Izaya un momento en el suelo, se vistió y luego ayudó a Izaya a vestirse- Sinceramente, preferiría dejarte desnudo, pero me tengo que aguantar y vestirte.

-Yo puedo vestirme solo ¿Eh? No hace falta que estés vistiéndome.

-Pues venga, inténtalo tú…- Izaya, lo intentó, pero no podía. Este, se sonrojó y extendió los brazos hacia Shizuo, indicándole que le vistiera. Shizuo se le acercó, y terminó de vestirle. Luego lo cargó como a un saco de patatas.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quieres que te lleve al estilo princesa?

-Lo que no sé es por qué me estás cargando.

-Deja de quejarte, si al menos pudieras andar no te cargaría, pero para que te caigas…

-Más te vale agarrarme fuerte…

Y así terminó el día. Shizuo llevó hasta Shinjuku a Izaya en brazos, y lo tumbó en la cama. Izaya, cuando Shizuo le dijo que se iba, empezó a sentirse solo, y le obligó a dormir con él, junto con él, en su misma cama… Y ambos durmieron abrazados, sonriendo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (SÍ, EL AUTOR SE HA IDO, ALELUYA~)**

Qué sí~ Qué cucos son~ Me enamoran demasiado. PLISU PLISU PLISU. Son tan amor~ Me da a mí que Izaya no podrá moverse durante días.

Si creéis que aquí ha acabado todo... ¡No! Hay extra~ Rou os deja esa surprise surprise para el próximo capítulo~


	5. Extra: ¿Ma Matrimonio?

**Sí, ahora sí, este es el último capítulo de este fic... Este último capítulo/extra, está dedicado a una roleplayer de Shizu-chan que me ayudó con esta escena. Espero que os guste mucho y lo disfrutéis~**

* * *

**Extra: ¿Matrimonio?**

Shizuo se hallaba muy nervioso en la joyería. Tenía que hacer feliz a Izaya, todo lo estaba haciendo por él. Tan difícil no sería encontrar un anillo, ¿Verdad?

Sí. Sí lo era. Tenía que ser un anillo que pudiera encantar a Izaya, sin salirse del presupuesto, sin tampoco que fuera una baratija, y que encajasen con los gustos de su pareja. También tenía que pensar cómo se lo propondría, dónde, cuando… ¡Ah! Esto le causaba dolores de cabeza, para alguien que era muy impulsivo y que había vivido la vida de una manera simple. Estaba mirando los anillos y no sabía qué hacer. Llamó a una de las señoritas que trabajaban allí.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar, caballero?- La muchacha sonreía soñadora.

-Vengo a por un… anillo.

-¿Es para su amada?- Shizuo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva si no hubiera sido porque ya sabía autocontrolarse. La muchacha sonrió de nuevo y continuó- me imagino que sí. Le puedo ayudar a escoger.

Shizuo siguió a la dependienta a lo largo de la tienda. Estuvo mirando varios anillos durante más de una hora. Estuvieron hablando para darle más pista a la dependiente para ayudarle a escoger el anillo.

-Y dígame, ¿Cómo es? Su amada, digo… Su carácter ¿La quiere mucho?

-"Lo"- pensó, y luego, habló- Es… una persona muy preciada para mí… Es una persona muy mandona a veces, colérica, extraña… A veces es el ser más sádico y retorcido que pueda existir en el mundo. No puede parar un segundo, todo el rato está moviéndose. Somos muy diferentes, pero nos parecemos a la vez mucho. Y le quiero… Y mucho- Shizuo se sonrojó un poco al decir esto último.

-Oh, qué romántico…- La muchacha sonrió dulcemente- ¿Y cómo es, físicamente? Perdón si hago preguntas, es que es más fácil para elegir.

-Es una persona bajita, delgada... pálida, pero aún así, es una belleza…

-Creo que ya sé qué enseñarle- Se fue hacia dentro y trajo una cajita- Este anillo es perfecto para su pareja- abrió la cajita y en ella, había un anillo de oro blanco con diamantes en el centro.

-Es perfecto…

-¿A que sí? Es un anillo perfecto para una persona como me describió- Shizuo, aún siendo un poco caro, por no decir mucho, lo compró, todo fuera por Izaya…

-Por cierto…

-¿Sí? ¿Desea algo más?- Dijo la muchacha sonrientemente.

-Mi pareja es un hombre- Y tras esto, salió de la tienda, dejando a la chica helada.

Ya había resuelto el tema del anillo, ahora faltaba otro tema importante: ¿Cómo pedirlo? Era una duda que le llevaba orbitando la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Ya sabría cómo hacerlo cuando llegara el momento…

Y ese momento llegó. Izaya se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo informes, y Shizuo entró sin llamar. Izaya alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Shizu-chan… Podrías haber llamado- Izaya tenía su sonrisita burlesca en la cara, como siempre, y Shizuo se colocó a su lado.

-Izaya, atiende a lo que te voy a decir ahora mismo, deja los papeles- Izaya, interesado, los dejó en la mesa y le atendió- levántate…- Izaya le hizo caso, y Shizuo le tomó las manos- Izaya, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… Y en este tiempo me ha dado para descubrir cosas de ti… Eres molesto, te gusta jugar con la gente, y muchas veces, me sacas de quicio… Pero, eres necesario para mí, y aunque al principio te odiaba, yo… te quiero… Por lo tanto debemos casarnos.

Izaya creyó no haber oído bien y se quedó atónito- Perdón… Creo que no he oído bien ¿Puedes repetirlo?- Shizuo lo miró un poco nervioso.

-Lo volveré a decir, y no lo repetiré, así que atiende, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Shizuo sacó la cajita y la abrió, con el anillo dentro. Izaya primero se sonrojó, luego sonrió, después unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y por último se abrazó a Shizuo. Se quedó abrazado a él.

-Puede…- Izaya y Shizuo se miraron y se besaron, poniendo el rubio al pelinegro el anillo en el cuarto dedo.

Y luego, tuvieron una larga noche de pasión celebrando su compromiso…

* * *

**NOTAS DE ROU:**

Este es el capítulo final... Ohhh *Inserte cara triste*. He disfrutado haciendo este fic, me ha tenido muy emocionada, era al fin y al cabo un Shizaya, una de mis OTP's favoritas del anime. Espero que os haya gustado. Y si queréis tirarme tomates o darme alguna felicitación, os la agradecería, las críticas constructivas vienen muy bien siempre~ Y sobre todo, agradecería los reviews.

Un saludo a todos los lectores, Rou.


End file.
